candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 458/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 53 | previous = | prevtype = Ingredient | next = | nexttype = Order }} | score = 100,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *The layout of the board makes it difficult to clear all of the jellies. *There are five colours present, compared with only four in the Reality version. *However, moon struck lasts for 15 moves, which is quite helpful. *The jellies are worth 74,000 points (32 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (21 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 74,000 points. Hence, an additional 26,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Clear the liquorice lock at the center of the board. *Take advantage of the 15-move moon struck by creating special candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 74,000 points. Hence, an additional 276,000 points for two stars and an additional 296,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is decreased by 10.26% (350,000 - 390,000) points / 390,000 points x 100% = 10.256% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is decreased by 11.90% (370,000 - 420,000) points / 420,000 points x 100% = 11.904% compared to its Reality counterpart. However, an extra colour and fewer jellies makes it harder even with 10 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *There are fewer jellies to sustain huge point cascades. Moreover, an extra colour makes it even harder to sustain them. *The positions of the liquorice locks make them hard to clear. To make matters worse, an extra colour makes it even harder to clear them. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. If the mystery candies are used individually, they are not too useful in helping the player to earn three stars. If they are used simultaneously, they can cause huge point cascades which can Odus to fall over. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for 15 moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 30 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 50.00% 15 moves / 30 moves x 100% = 50.00% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the counterpart in Dreamworld. Moreover, most of the jellies have been cleared before the moon scale which decreases the effectiveness of the moon struck and lowering the possibility of huge point cascades. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to the problems mentioned above. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the extra colour, board layout, remaining blockers and insufficient jellies negate this advantage. Strategy *Create as many colour bombs as possible. It is even more important to create colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. *Aim to clear as many jellies as possible using the least number of moves. This can be achieved by creating huge point cascades. Trivia *This level has fewer jellies to clear than in Reality because the jellies on the sides are only single instead of double in Reality. *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 458 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Snoozy Slopes levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels with more moves than its Reality counterpart Category:Medium levels Category:Hexagon levels Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart